


My plushie!

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is overly stressed, Lots of cuddles, M/M, but not really, he leaves the studio early, i guess the beginning is kind of angsty, its just pure fluff, the others start worrying when they dont hear from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: this is not proofread (again) so please dont mind any mistakes you find





	My plushie!

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proofread (again) so please dont mind any mistakes you find

It had been a long day in the studio for all of them, Chan knew that, and that’s why he felt guilty when he left before anyone else did, scared he’d pass out in the middle of recording. The others had assured him it was okay, they knew he was up until morning each day the past few weeks, writing and producing for what seemed like would be enough songs for their whole career. No one was mad, everyone was understanding, yet Chan still felt guilty as he got into a cab to go back to the dorm he shared with his boyfriend, Changbin.  


Changbin had stayed in the studio with the others, continuing to work on the track he started last week, but his mind kept drifting to the exhausted look on his boyfriends face. He knew how many nights he spent by himself the past weeks, Chan not returning to their bed until it was almost time for their alarm to ring again. He knew how stressed Chan was, how much of a perfectionist he was, especially when it came to his music. Worriedly he sent a text to the older boy, asking him to check in once he arrived home safely.  


It had been almost an hour since Chan had left the studio, and Changbin still had not gotten a reply from him. They knew he was going to take a taxi, but even if he had walked home he should have arrived by now. Everyone looked at Changbin worriedly.

“You should go home and check on him.” Jisung was biting his lip while talking, not wanting to imagine what could have happened to their leader. Chan was the most reliable out of all of them, he would never not check in with them in a situation like this. Changbin nodded in agreement and threw his stuff in his backpack, quickly putting on his jacket.

“Why don’t you take a cab and get to your dorm quickly, see if he’s there, and we’ll walk and see if maybe he just fell asleep on the side of the road.” Woojin spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to worry the others more, he was the oldest, he had to remain calm, even though on the inside he was freaking out about Chans disappearance.  


Changbin nodded again and quickly left the studio, rushing to the street to grab a taxi, simultaneously he was writing another text to his boyfriend, again asking if he was home and if everything was alright. He really was not prepared for what he would find in their dorm.  


As he paid the taxi driver, he could already see a light in their dorm, so he quickly informed the group chat of that, but still unsure if Chan was okay up there. Not wanting to wait for the, super slow, elevator, Changbin sprinted up the stairs and into the apartment.  


 

Quickly he unlocked the door and peeked into the apartment. He saw his boyfriends legs dangling from the end of the couch, and he quickly messaged the group chat again, informing them that Chan had just passed out on the couch as soon as he got home. Little did he know, that that was not the case at all.  


Chan had arrived home almost an hour before Changbin, and immediately upon arrival he started crying. He tried taking a shower to calm down, tried having some tea, he tried everything he could to avoid the inevitable, but nothing was working. He was scared, Changbin had yet to see this side of him, and he was unsure of how the younger would react, but he also hated forcing himself to be this uncomfortable. Sorting through his thoughts for a moment, he decided to take a risk. Quickly he threw on his favorite oversized sweater and took one of the plushies, a snorlax one, given to him by the boys for his birthday, from his hiding spot, before settling down on the couch to nap.  


When he heard the door open, signalling his boyfriends arrival, he immediately shot up from his nap, ready for cuddles, his plushie still hugged tightly to his chest.  


“B-binnie?” his voice was small and whiny, the same way Chan felt in that moment.  


“Channie-hyung?” Changbin sounded confused as he kicked his shoes off and made his way over to the couch. He cooed at the sight of his boyfriend on the couch, in a huge pastel purple sweater, with the snorlax plushie hugged tight, and he was pouting too.

“Are you okay, babe?” Changbin was still concerned, never having seen his boyfriend like this, dropping the honorifics and going into protective boyfriend mode.  


“Want cuddles,” Chans pout just increased, “and juice.” He stretched his arms out towards the younger one standing infront of him and made grabby hands, Snorlax now sitting in his lap. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of juice for his boyfriend, assuming Chan was just being weird because of how tired he was. When Changbin returned to the living room, the boy on the couch was still pouting and trying to grab at Changbin.  


“Babe, are you okay?” Changbin carefully handed him the cup with apple juice, softly stroking the older boys leg, in an attempt to calm him.  


“Wanna cuddle.” Chan pouted as he took a sip of the juice, and Changbin had to admit, that it was a very cute sight. He took the cup from his boyfriend and placed it down on the coffee table, immediately afterwards engulfing the older one in a hug.

“You wanna talk about it? You’re acting different than usual.” Hugging his boyfriend to his chest as tightly as he could, he started playing with his hair too, something he knew would help calm the older one down.  


Chan shook his head in response, “‘m acting normal, dunno what you mean.” The pout was still present on his lips as he made himself as small as possible to try to fit into his younger boyfriends lap.  


“Babe, I know something is wrong, just tell me please.” Changbin was now pouting too, still playing with Chans hair though. “I’m just concerned about you, you didn’t respond to my texts and I thought something had happened to you.”  


“Don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.” Chan snuggled further into Changbin, his hands grabbing the youngers shirt tightly. “It’s embarrassing and you’ll leave me and i’ll just be more sad.”

“Hey, the only thing you could tell me, that would make me leave you, would be saying you cheated on me, and i know you well enough to know you would never do that, so spill it.”

“‘m in little space.” Chans voice was so soft and small that Changbin had trouble understanding his words, but when he finally figured out the mumble of words, he just hugged his boyfriend even tighter.  


“And why would that make me leave you? Silly bean, I love you so much.” he started caressing Chans back, trying to comfort him, as he felt the older boys body starting to shake with small sobs. “You don’t have to be scared to tell me stuff like this bub, you know I promised to always be here for you.”

It took a while, and some more juice, but Chan had finally stopped crying. They were still cuddled together on the couch, the older one making himself as tiny as possible still.  


“Hey bub,” Changbin quickly learned, that that was Chans favorite nickname when he slipped into little space, “you know, that I’m not very familiar with all of this, so please tell me what you want me to do, as much as you can, okay?” Chan nodded in response.  


They spent about an hour on the couch, just cuddled up together, Changbin softly caressing Chans back the whole time.  


Chan started shifting in his boyfriends arms, “Wanna cuddle in bed, comfy.”

“Do you want me to carry you there, or do you think you’ll be able to walk?” Changbin gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, still holding him in his arms.

“Carry please.” Chan wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pouted again.  


A low chuckle escaped Changbins lips as he got up, “anything else we need before we go to bed?”

Chan shook his head, clinging onto the younger one like a koala. “Snorlax!” he exclaimed quickly before Changbin could leave the living room. Once the plushie had been collected and was safely tucked between the two boys, Changbin made his way to their bedroom, walking slowly, seeing as the older boy was not a light weight to carry. He carefully placed the australian boy down on the bed, making sure the plushie was back in his arms, and tucked him in.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna clean up in the living room really quick.” Changbin hurried to where they were previously sat and tidied the little mess they created, knowing Chan would be displeased in the morning otherwise. He took the juice cup to the kitchen and placed in the dishwasher, before taking a fresh cup and filling it with some warm milk. While he was waiting for the milk to heat up, he messaged their group chat again, reassuring everyone once more, that Chan was fine, and just super tired. He was tempted to do some research on little space, while he stood there, but decided against it, instead wanting to let Chan explain his view on it in the morning. When the milk was finally heated up, he carefully carried the cup back to their bedroom, trying not to spill anything on their carpet floor.  


After Chan had finished the cup of milk, they were back to cuddling as if there were no tomorrow. Bodies completely entangled, not a sliver of space between them. Changbin started singing softly, knowing it would help the older boy fall asleep, it always helped. And he was right, a few minutes later Chans eyes had fluttered shut, head resting on his boyfriends chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. THe younger boy smiled at the sight and gave a light kiss to Chans forehead, whispering a soft “Goodnight, sweet dreams” before letting his own eyes fall shut.  


\------------------------

They woke up only a few moments apart the next morning, still as entangled as they had fallen asleep the night before. Chan started slowly unwrapping himself from his boyfriend, stretching his body and letting out a yawn, which Changbin copied only a moment later.  


Chan cleared his throat, looking at his boyfriend with a sorry look in his eyes, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that last night, i never wanted you to have to experience that, but it’s become a coping mechanism for me. When the stress gets too much i fall into little space, to help me forget that for a moment. I’m sorry if you think it’s weird, or if your opinion of me changed now or-”

Changbin quickly shut him up, by placing his lips on the older boys’, “Why would that make me love you less? It’s a part of you and I’m okay with that, i was just confused last night, but i understand it a little bit now and i do not at all think that it’s weird. Please never ever feel afraid to tell me something like this, okay? I love you and I will always be here for you. And maybe, if you feel comfortable now, or maybe later, you can explain to me exactly what this is all about, seeing as i know barely anything.”

And just like that, they were back in each others arms.  


“Maybe i should take a day off or something, just get some more rest.” Chan scrunched up his nose, while thinking.

“Maybe? You 100% should, and i know the others would agree with me on this. We’re both gonna take the day off and just stay in bed and cuddle all day, it’s what we deserve!” Changbin let out a small laugh, as he picked up his phone from the nightstand, to let their members know, they would not be joining them. A smile formed on his lips, when he read their answers.

 

_ You deserve it! _

 

_ Please make sure to have Chan-hyung eat enough today! he lost so much weight from the stress! _

 

_ Changbin-hyung if you need anything, i’ll take care of it! You and Chan-hyung deserve all the free time today! _

_ I think we all deserve a day off! Lets just all stay home today! _

 

Chan chuckled as he read their messages too, “I really love this little family of ours.”

“How about I go make us breakfast, and you stay here in bedm keeping it nice and warm?” Changbin giggled slightly as he got up, heading to the kitchen to make Pancakes for the two of them, starting off one of the best days the two if them had in a long time, their relationship now stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some soft cuddly stuff because little space can be really awesome and i lowkey love it! please leave some comments and if you want to you can follow my twitter @/CalypsoJisung fro occasional updates on when i'm writing and very few funny tweets


End file.
